I'm a Girl
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: Rin is Ritsuka? Len is the new student? Rin is abused? len remembers Rin from before? RinxLen. Fluff. R&R please ! Rated T for language.


**Don't ask where this was originally going! Because I really don't know.**

**I do NOT won Vocaloid. If I did...1.) I'd be very happy and not the depressing person I actually am. 2.) Would this seriously be on here?**

* * *

><p>I lied on my bed in silence as I aimlessly listened to my father and his girlfriend were talking. My father mentioned me a few times, but I never stayed the subject of the conversation for too long. His girlfriend giggled a few times when he would say something. However, whatever he said was never funny. It was crude to me. Why? Because it would be about me.<p>

I turned over and faced my wall. Then, I sat up, reached for a pencil, paper, and a hard surface, and began drawing. I heard my door open. My father's girlfriend was standing there. She sneered at me. "Your kid does look a lot like the bitch."

I stopped what I was doing. "What did you say?" I hoarsely growled.

"You heard me." She stated, matter-of-factly. "You look like the bitch who was your mother."

I immediately stood up. "Don't you dare talk about her that way! She was a kind and loving woman! The type of person a mother SHOULD be! The type of person ANY parent should be!"

My father came in and grabbed me by my hair. He swung me around and smashed my head against the wall of my bedroom. I fell to the ground and clutched the bleeding left side of my face. "Get out of my house."

I stood up and stumbled past them. I got out of the house, still holding my bleeding head. I steadied myself on the wall of the building. "Mama! Look! That boy is hurt!"

Glancing over, I saw a little boy pointing at me. His mother scurried off with him. I fell and was caught by someone. "Ritsuka?"

I looked up and saw some of my class friends. "Ah! Mikuo! Ted!"

I stumbled back onto the wall. "What happened?"

"I fell." I lied.

"You need to be more careful, man!" Ted exclaimed.

I managed a smile, "I guess I do."

Then, I hunched over and started coughing. I saw blood on my hand, sleeve, and some drops on the ground. I slid down the wall and continued coughing. Mikuo put his hand on my shoulder, "You okay?"

Nodding slightly, I said in a shaky breath, "I'm fine. I just...don't feel too good right now."

"We should get him home." Ted stated.

"No!" I shouted. I didn't want them to know why I was out of my house, and why I didn't want to go back. "My dad's not home right now, and I don't really want to be home alone."

"Well, then, we can go home with you!"

"No. That's not a good idea."

I stood up and made my way down the street. I saw a figure in the distance. It was a familiar figure, "Mother...?" I breathed.

I began running towards her, only to stop a few feet away. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

It was actually a boy. "I see. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why are bleeding?"

I put my hand on my head, "I fell."

"It looks like someone hit you. Or someone smashed your head against something."

"I said I fell!"

~A few days later~

I was sitting at my desk in school. I waited for the bell to ring so that class could start. When it did, people rushed in. The next bell rang and class started. "Alright, we have a new student with us. Stand up and introduce yourself."

Someone stood up and I realized that it was the boy from a few days ago. "H-hi. I'm Len Kagamine. Uh, my family and I just moved here a few days ago."

The bandages around my head seemed a bit too tight right now. I had no idea why. He was seated next to me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. 'Wait...what? Why am I blushing?'

I blushed deeper at the sudden question to myself. "Why are you blushing, Ritsuka-kun?"

The voice of Teto Kasane scared me. I looked over at her, "I'm not."

"Yeah you are." Miku Hatsune chimed in.

"Shut up. I'm not."

I then sat through one of the longest school days ever. I felt the stares of the class as I rushed out of the room when the end of the day bell went off.

I didn't go straight home. I really didn't want to. I was just walking around town. Then, I came across Mikuo, Ted, Miku, Teto, and Len. I stared at them and hoped that they didn't see me.

"Well, if it isn't Ritsuka!" Mikuo shouted.

"Is he blushing again?" Teto asked.

I blushed at that and turned my back to them. "You know we're just messing with you!"

"Yeah, sure you are." I muttered.

"Don't listen to them, Ritsuka." Len stated.

I blushed again, "Well, they're right. I am blushing."

"Ritsuka likes Len~! Ritsuka likes Len~!" Mikuo and Ted started singing.

I punched both of them in the gut. I grabbed Len's wrist and dragged him away. "Aw~! Look~! They're off to kiss~!" Miku and Teto said in sing-song voices.

I flipped them off with my free hand. "You remind me of someone."

"Who might that be?" I asked, stopping.

"We shared the same last name, but we weren't related." Len said. "Rin. Rin Kagamine."

My breath went sharp. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know. She just...stopped talking to me one day. I don't know why. I mean, I don't think I said anything that made her hate me."

I reached into my pocket and felt my ribbon and clips. I used to wear them all the time. "There's something I need to show you."

I put the clips on my bangs and tied my short hair up with the ribbon. I looked Len in the eye and gave a half-hearted smile, "Hey..."

"Rin?"

The ribbon was pulled off my head, "I told you that you're not to wear this anymore!"

It was my father. "Why? Because it reminds you too much of mother?"

'Exactly."

"That why I wore my hair up. I want to be like her."

"She's gone, you STUPID child!" I was backhanded and hit a wall. He grabbed me by my hair again and smashed my head against the same wall. He walked away after his girlfriend stomped on me with the heel of her shoe.

I took the clips from my hair and grabbed my ribbon from the ground. I put them in my pocket and shakily stood up. "That's it. I'm running away. I'm not staying with him anymore."

Len helped me up, "Does he always do that?"

"Unfortunately, he does. A few days ago; I didn't fall. He smashed my head into my bedroom wall." I confessed.

There was a silence between us. Len grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. "What are you doing?"

"Something I probably should've done a few years back. You know, when you stopped talking to me."

"I-I'm really sorry about that. It's just...my mother's death. My father wanting to isolate me from any childhood friends."

He brought a finger to my lips. "Shush."

"Did you just shush me?"

Then, he leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes widened. I heard a wolf whistle from down the street. I looked over and saw Miku, Mikuo, Ted, and Teto. "Told you!" Miku shouted.

Mikuo handed her some money and just stared at us. "Uh...it's not what it looks like?" I said in a questionable tone.

"What's it supposed to look like?" He asked. "Because I see two guys kissing."

I nervously laughed, "Well, the funny part is-"

"You're both straight!" Teto exclaimed, attempting a guess at the rest of my sentence.

I stared at her. "Well, yeah, but that's not what I was going to say."

"Then what was it?" Ted questioned.

I unzipped my jacket, revealing my small, but noticeable, chest. "I'm actually a girl..."

"Oh..."

"My name isn't Ritsuka Kashimaru." I said, "It's Rin Kagamine."

* * *

><p><strong>:P How was it? I'm still trying to figure out where this was originally going. Well...I'm off to find food now -stomach grows- SHHH!<strong>

**Still taking requests~! PM me for a request~!**


End file.
